Héroe
by Nagini86
Summary: No soy un héroe, y ahora que el mundo ya no se derrumba, ya no soy nada. No tengo nada más que recuerdos y dolor.Y tú no te mereces esto


_Now that the world isn't ending, its love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do._

_(Nickelback, Hero)_

**000**

Caminaba despacio. No tenía ninguna prisa.

Todo había terminado.

Cerró los ojos. Escuchó llanto, gritos, dolor, muerte... y también risas, carcajadas, felicidad, vida. Y vio, claro como el sol de mediodía, un rostro. Y unos ojos.

Y, sin poder evitarlo, rodeado de piedras inmensas y polvorientas, de cadáveres, de varitas perdidas que jamás recuperarían a sus dueños, de tristeza... sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

Porque al abrir los ojos, esos ojos seguían allí, serenos, dulces, sabios.

Porque estaba vivo.

Y ella también.

**000**

Tardó mucho tiempo en poder volver a dormir una noche entera. Las pesadillas, los gritos, los fogonazos de luz verde y roja lo perseguían más allá de sus sueños. Perdió mucho. Perdió a muchos, y el dolor, la certeza, lo aplastaba y lo dejaba sin respiración hasta que las lágrimas, balsámicas, lo curaban.

Nunca dejó que nadie lo viese llorar.

Y sin embargo ella lo sabía. Sabía cuando no llamar suavemente a la puerta con los nudillos, sabía cuando no aparecer con una taza de chocolate humeante en la mano, cuando no intentar distraerlo con los Cannons. Sabía cuando él deseaba estar solo. Respetaba su soledad y le concedía los períodos de tiempo que consideraba necesarios, para después comportarse con absoluta normalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Hasta que un día, el dolor fue tan aplastante, tan insoportable, que las lágrimas no cesaron.

Fue ella quien lo encontró. Hecho un ovillo, su respiración entrecortada, la camiseta empapada de lágrimas. Lo llamó, primero fuerte, clara, después más suave. No le contestó. A ella no le importó.

Se acercó, con la ligereza de un felino, a su lado, y alzó una mano. Escuchó el roce, tan familiar, de la ropa. Ella susurró su nombre, y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla, con los ojos hinchados, la cara mojada, la tristeza reflejada en su rostro, que una vez fue risueño y despreocupado.

Ahora aquello parecía tan lejano...

Y, sin embargo, algo de esperanza, algo de felicidad debía quedar en el mundo, reservada para él. Porque ella alzó su mano, y con el dorso, moreno, brillante en contraste con su propia piel, acarició su mejilla suavemente. Y sus ojos, hondos y sabios, lo acariciaban con la mirada con una dulzura tal que nunca pensó que existiera.

Se hundió en su abrazo, dejando que ella lo rodeara y lo meciera como a un niño perdido. Murmuró frases incoherentes, farfulló nombres vagamente familiares, lloró y gritó y susurró, hasta que, exhausto, descubrió sorprendido que no tenía más lágrimas.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de cómo lloraba ella.

De cómo sus lágrimas le empapaban las mejillas, ahora secas de las suyas propias. De cómo ella se abrazaba a él, temerosa de perderlo para siempre, con el miedo de que al apartarse, se desvaneciera como el humo. Del dolor infinito que desprendía su aliento, cálido en su nuca.

Y durante mucho tiempo, tal vez minutos, tal vez horas, tal vez años, permanecieron abrazados en aquel viejo desván.

Solos.

Juntos.

**000**

Ambos lo sabían, era latente, los perseguía y llenaba sus vidas. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ser el primero. El dolor que les produciría un rechazo, un "no" claro y rotundo, los destrozaría, y sería imposible para ninguno continuar como antes, como siempre.

Como algo más que amigos.

Y, a pesar de ello, ambos seguían amándose en silencio. Con la mirada. Con los pequeños gestos. Lo preferían así.

Hasta que un día la llama en los ojos de ella comenzó a titilar. A dudar. De él. De todo.

Se dio cuenta, de pronto, de que aquello no era suficiente. De que tal vez vivía un en un sueño irrealizable, de que todo eran ilusiones suyas, de que realmente su vida estaba... vacía.

Y él no supo que decir. No supo que hacer. Porque no quería decir aquello que deseaba decir, porque no quería exponerse a un "no". Porque no quería perderla para siempre, y sin embargo, la perdía. Porque ya habían sufrido demasiado, ambos, y tal vez esto era precisamente lo que ella necesitaba: espacio, libertad, alejarse de él.

**000**

Decidió que lo último que haría sería despedirse de él. Antes de eso, empaquetó, hizo maletas, abrazó y besó a su familia. Los iba a echar de menos.

Después pasó por su cuarto, y recogió lo último que quedaba en él, lo único verdaderamente suyo: una vieja fotografía de tres jóvenes inocentes y felices. Acarició el papel, nostálgica, y lo guardó antes de echarse a llorar de nuevo.

**000**

No soy un héroe.

Eso dijo él, sorprendiéndola, sentado al pie de un antiquísimo manzano.

No soy un héroe, y ahora que el mundo ya no se derrumba, ahora que todo está bien, ya no soy nada. Ya no valgo nada, no tengo nada más que recuerdos y dolor.

Y tú no te mereces esto.

Yo no te merezco a ti.

Y ella lo abofeteó. Y le gritó. Alto, fuerte, con rabia. Yo decidiré lo que merezco o no. Soy capaz de decidir y ya lo he hecho. Lo hice hace mucho tiempo, maldita sea.

A él le sorprendió su vocabulario. Y por primera vez en años, volvió a sentir esa sensación, esa que lo llevaba a provocarla, a enfurecerla, que le hacía cosquillas en el estómago y le provocaba noches de insomnio.

Esa sensación tenía nombre. El de ella.

Ella seguía gritando, enfurecida, con lágrimas de rabia escapando de sus ojos, su voz limpia propagándose por el jardín, pero él ya no escuchaba. Porque, como siempre, ella tenía razón.

Y sonrió de nuevo antes de darse cuenta por primera vez de lo hermosa que es una puesta de sol en otoño.

**000**

Años después, con la cabeza apoyada en el estómago de ella, mientras ella leía uno de sus viejos libros y acariciaba distraídamente su pelo, se dio cuenta de que sí era un héroe. Ambos lo eran.

Seguían vivos en un mundo lleno de heridas que trataban de sanar con el tiempo.

Seguían juntos.

**1/07/06**

_Vale, sé lo que estaís pensando: Que hace esta loca poniendo otro oneshot en vez de actualizar su fic, que es lo que tiene que hacer depués de casi un mes? Sí, lo se, lo sé ¡Perdonadme por favor! pero esque estoy de vacaciones (AL FIN!) y quería celebrarlo con este fic que me salió uno de estos días de desesperacion entre libros. Voy a estar fuera unos días asique si cuando vuelva tengo toneladas de rewiews, me animaré mucho más y podré seguir con "Ese pequeño gran problema"._

_¿Si¿Porfi, porfi, porfi?_

**_R-E-W-I-E-W-S_**


End file.
